Alive
by lsabellaSwan
Summary: Bella is faced with depression from a heart break up and death of a love one. Jacob is trying his best to heal her wounds but little does He know that there's bigger trials that they'll be facing. AU-New Moon. (Might have lemons later on)
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my truck and saw Jacob come out to greet me. "Hey everything okay?" Jacob asked and I just sighed and gave him a tight hug. His arms automatically wrapped around me patting my back. Tears immediately ran down my cheeks landing on his shirt. "They said he was in the woods with Harry and a bear attacked him.. I know that isn't a bear Jacob" I said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, It was Charlie who got killed? Sam said it was one of the guy with Harry but I didn't know… Bella, I'm so sorry" He replied hugging me even tighter. I shook my head and pulled back to look at him. He looked just as torn as I do except He didn't look like a crying mess like I do. "Come inside, I'm sure this has been hard on Billy as well." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder walking slowly to his house.

"Bella, I just want you to know that you can stay over if you ever need to." Billy said gently to me. I just sat down on the couch and stare at my hands. I felt the couch moved and Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My heart thought it can handle enough pain of Edward's absence but the death of Charlie made the pain unbearable.

I stood up immediately. "Bella?" Jake asked and I looked at him. "You know, I really want to go home I need to call Renee…She said she was going to call me tonight. I must tell her" I said my voice cracked and I just left the door without another word. "Then let me drive you home at least…" Jacob insisted as he shut the door of his house.

"Fine" I said and handed him the keys before climbing in the passenger side. The drive home was dead silent and there's nothing to say anyways. Once we arrived home I look at Jake for the first time since the drive home.

"Thanks Jacob, just kill whoever did this to my father" I said wiping the fresh tears that had escaped my eyes. " Bella, you do know it wasn't one of my kind.." Jacob said looking at me. "Victoria" I said above a whisper. He nodded and I bit my bottom lip.

"Bella, it seems like you've been through a lot but I promise that it will get better. You just got to keep fighting through this and it will get better." He said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded and got out of my truck and He immediately yanked my arm pulling me back. "What the-" I said before He shushed me. "There's a vampire here… I can smell it. We have to go Bella" He said and I was walking with him before I saw a familiar car.

"That's Carlisle's car! They're back." I exclaimed. "Bella it could be a trap" Jacob said looking at the car before he looks at my truck. "No, it's his car I know it." I said defensively. "If they're back this is their territory…I can't protect you here." He said seriously to me. "I know and it's fine" I said. "You're about to cross a line" He said angrily.

"Then don't make one, please" I begged and walked to my house. He ran off without saying another word. I open the door and turn on the light. There was a note on the fridge and one on the counter. I took the fridge note first and read it:

"Dear Bells, I'm going to be out with Harry and I'll be coming home later than usual. I just want you to stay here and don't go anywhere near the woods. Love ya kid. –Dad" I covered my mouth and the tears start coming down and I put the note in my back pocket before taking the note on the counter.

"Dear Isabella, Come upstairs and retrieve what you love so much before I end it. You have 5 minutes. –V" I ran upstairs not understanding what she wrote. "What do you mean retrieve what I love?" I asked going upstairs and opening the door to my room. "You should know what I'm talking about" She grinned sadistically and I saw what she meant and I screamed.

(A/N: I wanted to make the first chapter short but with a cliff hanger so that you guys would be eager for chapter 2. All kind of reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Impossible" I whispered and saw Edward right next to her. He looked very exhausted like he hasn't slept in months but how can that be if Vampires don't sleep? My heart felt like a deep wound has been punctured by a hot sword. "How cute He came just for you Isabella and now you're going to see him tortured before he dies." Victoria said her voice filled with venomous hate.

"Please, don't … Don't kill him. Kill me instead" I said feeling helpless. I knew if she can just get rid of me I wouldn't have to deal with the death of another love one. She laughed and shook her hair and pushed Edward against the wall with her hand holding onto his neck. "Would you like to see your girl die slowly? It only makes sense since you killed who I love."

She looked into Edward's eyes. He looked at me before looking back at her "You know he just used you for his own pleasure. He never loved you. Who would love someone so pathetic and weak?" He spat at her and she hissed angrily before throwing him out of my window.

I screamed "EDWARD!" I ran towards the window and she grabbed my arm yanking me back throwing me across the room. I hit my head against the sharp corner of my table and slide down the floor. I felt a wave of nausea and she twisted my arm causing it to make a cracking sound. I yelped in pain. "You deserve every worse pain possible" She said.

She then took a heavy vase and threw it at me. I felt the shards of glass pierce my skin before she picked me up and jumped out of the window pushing me against the tree and took a bite at my scar where James bit me previously before throwing me to the side to get Edward.

I once against hit my back and head against the side of my house. I tried to breathe normally but the pain was overbearing. I whimpered in pain feeling the burn of the venom in my body. I saw Edward try to fight but was getting harmed easily. My vision became blurry and I saw a couple of different shades of brown in my blurred vision. I tried to listen to what was around me but I couldn't hear over the sound of screaming and the sound of someone in pain.

I realized it was my own voice and I stopped immediately because the pain caused me to lose my voice and the things that were essential like hearing, seeing and breathing. The smell of blood was the only strong scent I can smell which easily overtook me into unconsciousness.

~Edward's POV~

It was as if things were back to when Bella and I first dated. Victoria obviously had the same sadistic way of torture just like her mate James. I tried to fight her but I was weak because I haven't hunted in a long time. I saw the wolves come to my aid and I read their mind.

They basically said they can take care of the problem besides the fact that they really had a bunch of foul language that was not only towards Victoria. I smell Bella's blood and I ran to her aid and immediately wished that Carlisle was here.

I took a look at her arm and saw that it was broken while her scar was open. I took it and bit into it trying to remove the venom that Victoria has put inside Bella's system. Her blood was warm and it was the best thing that I have tasted in a long time. I was indulged by the taste that I heard Carlisle as if he was next to me "Edward, son, stop. You're killing her" He said and I stopped to turn to see if he was next to me and to my surprise He was next to me once again.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked confused by his sudden presence. "Alice saw this happening and she warned us and we immediately got here as fast as possible. "She saw that Charlie was going to get murdered by Victoria and she knew that Bella was going to do something ludicrous to get rid of the pain. We have to take Bella back to our house I have my equipment there.

I nodded and looked at Alice who was already in the car ready to go while Emmett picked up Bella. "Thank you Emmett" I mumbled and He just nodded and took her away. "Do you think she's going to make it?" I asked looking at my father. "If we can rush her to the house then probably if not then we'll have to do the second option which is to change her." He explained.

"I'm going to go now you can talk to the pack about our returning and then meet us, after you hunt" He added. "I'm fine Carlisle" I said wiping my mouth. "I don't want to risk Bella's life, son, just listen to me" He said before giving me a pat on my shoulder. I went back to see the werewolves shredding Victoria in many pieces I took out a lighter and walked towards them.

They growled at me and I lifted the lighter up in the air "She needs to burn in order for her to be completely dead" I said and they all brought pieces of her body in their mouths to me and I lit her on fire. "Rest in hell" I muttered and then shoved the lighter in my pocket. "I can read your thoughts so you have no need to change your form to talk to me.

I have come back to save Bella and I realize that I have done actions that make you think I was trying to kill her. I was sucking out the venom out of her system so she wouldn't be one of me. If I didn't do that then she'd become a vampire. My family will be staying here for as long as necessary." I said. _You left her for 6 months and you expect her to just take you back? _The russet fur wolf thought.

"My relationship with Bella is none of your concern and I'm not sure if she's going to take me back. I'm going to discuss that with her and we'll see where that leads" I said.

_Are we allowed to see Bella?_ Another wolf asked. "I'm going to ask Carlisle and see. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" I stated. _ Do you realize if Bella gets changed then it will break the treaty and we have the right to destroy your clan? _Asked the leader of the pack, Sam, if I remembered corrected. "Yes, I do remember that but don't worry about that I will make sure the treaty isn't broken" I said.

"I will allow one of the wolves to come over to my house in one hour so keep that in mind. I must leave now and check on Bella. Thank you for your cooperation" I said before leaving. _You can think whatever you want but I'm going to do whatever it takes to make her mine _I heard and I replied "Then you can fight but her heart will choose who it belongs to" and I ran off with one thought in my mind. _Whoever wants Bella is going to have to fight twice as hard because I'm not going to let just any dog get my mate._


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes and to my surprise I saw a cast on my arm and gauze wrapping on my other arm. Why do I always find myself in these kinds of situations? I looked at my feet and saw that I was dressed in a blue hospital gown and had an IV on my left arm. "How are you, Bella?" Alice asked her eyes shined as if she was about to cry.

"I'm alive, why didn't Carlisle let me keep the venom? I could've been a vampire by now." I asked looking at the wrapping that I knew Victoria bit previously. "Bella, if he did then the treaty we have with the wolves would be broken." She stated looking at my IV. "Alice, this is the second time I had venom in me. Don't you think it's destiny that I become one of you?" I asked.

"Bella, Edward wouldn't be pleased with that. Speaking of Edward, I'm sure He wants to see you knowing that you're now awake." She said and left the room without saying another word. I was grateful for being alive but I my body was feeling a bit numb from the medicine that Carlisle had given me. "Bella" Edward breathed as He rushed to my side.

He pressed a small kiss on my forehead "I never meant for any of this to happen" He said. "Well this isn't the first time that I've gotten hurt." I stated numbly. "Bella, you know I left for your own good." He explained. "Yeah and you know where that led me? Depression, the death of my father and here in a hospital bed" I replied harshly.

He looked shocked from my words but his expression changed into a softer face. "Bella, leaving you was the worst thing to do and I'm sorry. I just want you to know that my feelings for you never left and if you ever find it in your heart to forgive me then I'll be eternally grateful" He said as he gazed into my eyes. I sighed "I do forgive you but I need some time to figure things out.

Right now I cannot even think of having a relationship since Charlie's death." I said. "Someone's here to see you" He said with an expression that showed he wasn't pleased about this person's presence. Jacob entered the room wearing a black shirt and a cut off t-shirt. A small smile formed on my lips without even thinking. "Hey Jake" I said and He stand by my bed looking at Edward before looking at me.

"How are you feeling Bells?" He asked cupping my face with his hand stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I feel like I got hit by a truck and then got thrown off a plane" I said sarcastically. Jacob chuckled and looked at me with amusement "Bella, you sure know how to exaggerate on things".

His eyes shined as if he was staring at the most precious thing in the world. It actually felt kind of good to be adored by my best friend. I knew he has feelings for me that I don't know if I felt the same but it was breathtaking to see how much he's grown.

His personality was a lot rougher than before but he still had that sunny happiness that radiates out of him that makes it hard to stay sad. He was also taller and his arms were bulging with muscle not to mention he had a nice pack of abs that made it hard for any girl to reject such a person. It was as if God sculpted this angel for me and I'm saying that it took me awhile to see this beautiful piece of heaven in front of me.

I noticed that Jacob had mature more and how can I not give him a chance? He has been the best friend I can ever ask for. He has been through hell with me and not to mention the suffering he went through to become the man he is today.

He has informed me that he had to break bones in order to change into a werewolf. My dad also wanted Jacob for me because he saw that Jake has benefitted my life for the best. I looked over at Edward finally and realize that there was something else.

He was handsome and perfect like a Greek sculpture, but he didn't have the body like Jacob he was something else. He was beautiful, that was the thing and he had this power to entice humans. He is classy, arrogant and protective and the total opposite of Jacob.

His personality was romantic and mature but He's a bit bossy and controlling. I guess I had a thing for guys who aren't good for me. The only thing I'm trying to understand was is it loved that made me go into a 6 month depression with insomnia and insanity? Or was it an addiction that Edward had given me that made me that crazy when he was withdrawn from my life.

"Bella?" Jacob asked sounding a bit nervous. "Huh? Yeah?" I replied looking at Jacob. "We were talking and you kind of froze and stared at me for a good 5 minutes and then stared at Cullen for the rest of the time. Are you still drowsy from your medicine?" He asked. I nodded looking at him before looking at my arm where the IV was.

"Bella, as soon you get better you have to come over to La Push. I have to tell you" He said in a serious tone that made me curious about what it is. "What is it?" I asked. "I can't tell you now. I promise you once you get well it'll make sense." He informed me.

I sighed looking him biting my lower lip gently. "Bella, He has to go now" Edward said his eyes glared at Jacob. "Why? He basically just got here. I want him to stay" I said looking back at him. "Yeah, Cullen I just got here. You have a problem with that?" He sneered. "No, but you will have a problem if I told Bella about your secret" Edward stated.

"Get away from my head leech" He growled. "Stay away from her and we'll have no problem" He answered. "Never, she has the right to choose whoever and I know it won't be you. You don't deserve her. You never will. You have given her hell and almost got her killed twice." He said and I flinched at the anger in his voice. "Look what you did! You are hurting Bella's head!" Edward yelled.

"NO STOP! You both arguing is hurting me" I said angrily. "Listen, my dad is dead and you just now happen to show up Edward, so I first need to get my heart to heal from a death and get better from this and then I can decide on who I want to date" I said and let out a small sigh and then added "Jacob, you know what I had to deal with so please, let me get well first and then we can figure this all out."

He quickly pulled his hand off of my face. My head throbbed with pain from shouting and I felt the pain from the rest of my body coming back. "I need more morphine I can feel the pain" I stated and Edward left immediately to get Carlisle.

"Bella, I'm sorry I just felt pissed that Edward think after leaving you like that and just coming back to "claim what's his". Hell no, He needs to realize that he has competition now." Jacob explained. "Jake, I know but still…You both need to give me time especially all this that has been going on to me." I replied looking at him sincerely.

"I know but Bells, I want you to know that my heart will wait as long as it takes to make you mine. I won't ever give up." He said and headed towards the door. "I have to go patrol now. I'll see you soon" He said and I nodded before He shut the door. I felt frustrated at myself for being stuck with important choices. God only knows how I can get through this. I silently prayed that Edward would hurry because the pain was becoming hard to manage.

Carlisle came and immediately injected the morphine and within a minute I felt it. I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep. After all I had a good amount of time to heal physically and hopefully emotionally.

(A/N: I really have so much in store for this story. Reviews are highly appreciated so please review! Critics are welcomed! IF you have any suggestions or anything I should change then just review and I'll look into it. Also share it to other Jacob/Bella fans I would love to receive more viewers and reviewers. Thanks for reading! )


	4. Chapter 4

It's been over 4 months since the death of Charlie and my incident with Victoria. I had to say things were different considering the fact that Jacob would come by my house whenever he can. I find it adorable how he really tries hard to win me over, but Edward is fighting just as hard. I was in the school parking lot where I was putting my backpack to the passenger seat before shutting the door.

"Hey Bella, I was thinking that you haven't used those tickets that my parents gave you." Edward stated and I wasn't scared because He'd always sneak up to me like that. "Oh yeah, those things…Ermm I don't know if I have time to just get out" I said and scratched my head lightly. "Well they're about to expire and I think you should see Renee before you graduate" He said looking at me thoughtfully.

Hmm it was something there he was up to I just don't know what it is. "Sure why not. Tickets you say? As in more than one?" I asked knowing the punch line immediately. "Yeah, There's two tickets and well you can bring one more person to Jacksonville…Someone who can protect you of course" He added the last part as if he basically wanted me to choose him.

"Someone to protect me? From what a sunburn?" I joked and rolled my eyes. "Bella, I just don't want someone or something to hurt you." He said looking at me with such concern I almost felt sorry for him. "Edward, I understand your concern but I'll be fine okay? If you worry for my safety then I'll bring Jacob" I added and looked besides him and saw Alice waving at me. "Not to mention, Alice already packed for you to go today" He said bringing my attention back to him.

"Unbelievable" I muttered. "Bella, please bring someone besides Jacob Black. Please?" He begged and I sighed. What is with these two not liking each other? I guess the whole "natural enemies" really is taken seriously by the two. "How about Mike?" I offered. Anyone but Jessica or Eric because; They wouldn't be great companions to travel with. "You must have lost your mind. No" Edward stated looking at me with wide eyes. "Leah?" I asked hopefully and He shrugged "Sure, I guess a female werewolf would be great to have." He sarcastically stated.

"My gosh Edward, How about Rosalie?" I replied my voice tainted with annoyance. "Yeah, That sounds good. I can use a break of Emmett's favorite game time" He said with a smirk. I groaned I did not want to hear about Emmett's play time especially since it's not the rated PG type.

"I'll see her at 4:30 okay? I got to eat and then do some other things" I said before getting into the driver's side of my truck. I shut the door and he tapped the window, so I lower the window down so I can hear him. "Bella, Rosalie says at her timing and she'll give you a call. I guess she wasn't expecting to be travelling with you." He said before he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you" He whispered and I manage to smile a bit awkwardly. "Good bye Edward" I said before I drove off. By time I reached home Jacob was sitting there in the porch with a green tank top and a pair of tan cut off pants. "Hey beautiful" He grinned and gave me a bear hug.

I hugged him back and my backpack seemed to just fall to the ground. " ' " I manage to say before he released me from the breath-taking, literally, hug. "Sorry Bells, just glad to see you come home" He chuckled and pick up my backpack as I take the keys out of my pocket to unlock the door to my house.

"So, uhm do you have any plans later today?" He asked as I manage to prop open the door. I nodded and walked towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Yeah, I'm actually going to leave Forks today" I said as I took out the left over pasta I had from last night. "Oh really? Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

I put the cold pasta in a bowl and put it in the microwave. "Jacksonville, to see my mom" I answered observing his eyes for his response. He seemed calm and pleased "Anyone you going with?" He asked. "Yeah, uhm Rosalie" I said and heard a growl emitted from his lips. "A leech? Did Edward sent her to baby sit you?" He said angrily. "I don't see it that way. More like a body guard really but, yes" I said. "I don't know what He thinks he's doing but this is ridiculous and you know it" He said looking at me.

"Listen, Jacob-" I tried but he interrupted "No, this is stupid. You are what? 18? You are practically an adult. You don't need anyone to baby sit you! Hell if anything you should go with someone you want" He explained. "Jacob, please calm down" U said and the microwave beeped that it was done. "You don't need this Bella" He said furiously. "I don't need this Jacob! I agree but there's nothing I can do about it" I stated taking the pasta out of the microwave but immediately drop the bowl to the floor because it's heat was too much for me to handle.

"Ow shi—mmt that fricking burns!" I yelped and bounced up and down. Jacob scooped me off the ground and carried me to the living room. He ran to the kitchen and back with a package of frozen chicken nuggets "Here, Dad always used this as an ice pack" He said and put it on my foot. He then went upstairs before I can say another word. I bet God is just thinking why is Bella so clumsy? Sure I made her but sometimes she can be so careless and ridiculous. Nah, God wouldn't say that but still… It was frustrating to be a person that has more accidents than the whole student body at Forks High. If I didn't have Health Insurance then I'd be screwed.

Jacob came back with an old shirt of mine, a bucket of water and a towel. He removed my flip flop and applied the small soaked towel against my saucy and burn skin. I frowned at how stupid I was to give flip flops a chance at my life. It looked like they had something evil intended for me. He then dried it up before using my old shirt as a wrap and made it wrap around my foot.

"Doctor Jacob, I'm sorry but I'm still hungry" I protested and he grinned. "I'll be right back " He said and rushed off to the kitchen. I heard some sounds in there and I just sighed and rested my head against the pillow on the couch. I thought it was really sweet that Jacob actually calmed down and He manage to doctor me up.

He came back with a small cup of ice tea and a sandwich of ham and cheese. "Is this okay?" He asked as He sat on the ground near me so I can reach for the sandwich.

"This is more than okay, it's great. Thank you Jake" I said sincerely as I took a big bite out of my sandwich. I ate slowly while he watched after I finished my sandwich He broke the silence. "Bella, I'm truly sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have let my anger get to me and yet I did. I'm sorry. I just hate how he's being over protective over you, considering the fact that you aren't even dating him." He said and looked at me with those big puppy eyes.

He always knew how to get to me and that was one of the ways. I took a huge gulp from the cup of tea before nodding. "Yeah, of course I forgive you. How can I not? You helped my foot and you fed me." I answered and smiled at him. One of the best things about Jacob was when we argued we never can stay mad at each other for long. We always apologized whenever we get each other upset.

"Remember when we were kids and you spilled chocolate milk all over my spider man blanket?" Jacob asked and I laughed softly. "I tripped over your stupid tractor that's how it got all over you. Not to mention the huge scar I have on my right leg directly under my knee" I replied and pushed his shoulder.

"Oooh yeah I remember! Man, you got dizzy when you saw the sight of blood" He said. "I still do actually, I'm surprised I manage to donate blood" I said feeling surprised at my own statement. "You gave blood? When?" He asked. "A long time ago. I did it for 3 reasons. First, I wanted to get over my weak stomach for the sight of blood. Secondly, I wanted to help save lives…"I explained. "And the third reason?" Jake asked. "They gave free pizza and a t-shirt. I mean who doesn't love free stuff?" I answered and we both got silent.

Jacob broke the silence in 5 seconds with his contagious laugh. I joined along with him and we had a laughing fest for a good while. "Man, Bells you're crazy" He said catching his breath from laughing so hard. I nodded and I bit the inside of my cheek because I felt a blush appearing.

He just gazed at me without saying another word, which made me feel a tiny bit self-conscious but then I started to look at him as well. I observed his face and I noticed how much he's grown through the years from a child to a young man. He looked absolutely breath-taking and I couldn't look away from those beautiful brown eyes of his. We would have stared at each other for hours if it wasn't for the knocking of the door.

"I'll go get it Bells" He mumbled as he went after the door. I heard the door open and suddenly things got silent. "Jacob who's at the door?" I asked. "She's here for you Bella" He huskily answered.

(A/N: I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer so that we can have a nice chapter on Bella's visit. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and Reviews are appreciated! Compliments or Criticism is perfectly fine with me! As long as you review Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ihapter 5

was already on the plane with Rosalie besides me reading Seventeen magazine. She didn't say much on the way there but I didn't either. I was just thinking of how Jacob looked before I left.

_~Flashback~_

"_Bella, you don't have to go with her. I'd take you there myself" He said taking my hand in his looking at me with puppy eyes._

_I almost fell for it if it wasn't for Rosalie "Come on Bella! I got all your bags in all you got to do is get your butt over here!" She called out._

_I gave Jacob a tight hug which he returned back. "Don't forget where you belong, Bella" Jake whispered in my ear. "I-I won't" was all I could reply. _

Why did he say to 'don't forget where I belong'? Why would I? I was just a little scared because I didn't know what to tell mom.

She knew by now I can take care of myself but did she know about the two guys who are fighting over me? I rolled my eyes in disbelief because like seriously how did this happen to me?

"If I were you I'd choose a girl just to scare the hell out of them both" Rosalie said and I looked at her in confusion. "What? I was just kidding. Gosh you humans have no sense of humor" She added. "It's just I don't know what I want…who I want" I said looking at my hands.

"Listen Bella if I were you I'd enjoy your summer now and just think of what college to go to and probably this visit to Jacksonville will not only help you with your decision but give you some good bonding time with your mom" Rosalie says and rubs my shoulder.

I was surprise she showed that much concern for me because she usually gave me a cold shoulder. "You're right Rosalie, I can't wait to see mom. Thank you" I said and yawned.

"You should get some rest. I'll wake you up when the plane is about to land okay?" Rosalie said and I nodded and I yawned once again before I close my eyes.

I woke up and realize I was on a nice full size with a light blue blanket covering my body. I stretched and got up and went to the living room.

"Did you sleep well honey?" Renee asked and I looked at her and went up to her to give her a hug. "I didn't realize I was home already" I said and let go of her sitting next to her.

"Well Rosalie saw how tired you are so she decided to carry you from the plane to the car and well that's how you got here sweetie." Renee explained.

"Where is Rosalie now?" I asked. "She went to the store for some things but she'll be back. How was the last week of school?" She asked. "It was just usual you know? Exams and getting our yearbook." I said

"Edward doing okay?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders "Sure. Nothing much has been going on" I said. "You know Bella, come outside with me and let's get a tan" She smiled and stood up heading to the door.

"Can we stay inside? I've been meaning to ask you something." I asked looking at her sincerely. "Sure honey what is it?" she asked and leaned her body against the wall. "How did you know that Phil is the one and not Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh honey… I-Well.. I thought that I had to be someone else to be with your father but with Phil.. He made me feel different. It clicked together like a puzzle being completed. I didn't have to change and it seemed natural. I felt like I can do anything when I'm with Phil. I didn't feel that way with Charlie. He was charming and romantic but I felt like He deserved someone better. Someone who will love him completely and with all confidence. Both things I didn't have when I was with him. Bella, you must find the one you feel complete with and He's the one." Renee explained.

"I see…Thanks mom" I said and smiled. "I'm back and I brought something for you girls to eat. Do you guys like coffee and sub sandwiches because that's what I got" Rosalie said as she dropped off the bags on the counter. "I just ate but Bella hasn't" Renee said. "Sure, Thanks Rosalie" I said going to the counter to grab the coffee and the sandwich.

"I'll be outside getting a tan. You two make yourself at home." Renee said as she went outside. "Why did you have to leave?" I asked as I take the sandwich out of the bag taking a bite out of it.

"I had to give you two some space to talk privately plus I already had my talk with her." She explained as she removed her hat and glasses. I nodded and finished my sandwich along with a good couple of sips of ice coffee.

"So how long are we going to be here?" Rosalie asked. "Probably 4 days. I want to spend as much time with her as possible." I explained and Rosalie nodded. "Well that sounds reasonable. I'm going to call Emmett." She said getting up and head out of the room.

I walked outside and sat on the chair next to my mother. "Enjoy the UV rays darling, you don't get much of that at home don't you?" She asked. "A little bit" I admitted.  
"Well it's good you'll be here for a couple of days. Let's hope you can get a tan here" She added and laughed. I joined with her.

The rest of the day Rosalie,Mom and I watched Netflix while talking about boys, jobs, and things to do this summer. It was a good day and I finally felt as if I didn't have anything to worry about. I even send Jacob a text to let him know I was okay. Life was calming at Jacksonville.

_4 days later_

We're at the airport ready to board to the next flight and mom wouldn't let me go. She really enjoyed the company of Rosalie and I that she didn't want us to leave. I laughed and promise my mom that I'd write her more often and I'd see if I could have her over for Christmas or such and she agreed.

She left and we boarded our plane. We're in the flight and not only did Rosalie and I manage to watch two movies together but we got a good amount of conversation on the way home. "I had a great time at Jacksonville who knew how much fun it could be?" Rosalie asked and I laughed and agreed.

"I bet Emmett misses you a lot." I said and she nodded in agreement. "Oh I'll give him some later to make up for my absence" She said and grinned at me. "Oh my word. Rosalie I didn't need to know that" I said and she started laughing.

"Have you? Had sex with Edward or Jacob?" She asked and my cheeks immediately became red. "NO!" I yelled in shock and everyone stared at me. "Is everything alright over here?" asked a flight attendant.

Rosalie was laughing so hard and I said "Yes. Sorry about that!" the flight attendant stared at me before leaving. "I haven't done it and I'm not going to until I'm ready." I said chewing on my lower lip. "Well whether they care to tell you or not they do want it more than you know it. Men always crave that kind of activity and it's really fun and healthy for you too!" Rosalie said.

"Oh goodness, Rosalie have you been on some kind of Trojan commercial? You seem like you're trying to convince me to have..that sort of thing" I said feeling extremely embarrassed to be talking about this in general.

"Hey, it's only natural Bella. You're going to want it sooner or later. I'm just saying it's a ton of fun." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. I crossed my arms across my chest "Well whenever that time comes I'll let you know." I said. "Well great! So we can share different techniques and such! I know a ton of things you can try on Jacob… Chains,Leather, Whips…Edward is harder to crack but he seems the type that could be into lacy and velvet things so let me know who it is and I'll help you out girl" Rosalie said.

"Why are you being so nice to me anyways?" I asked. "I don't know. I just thought that if you're making a choice it should be on what makes you still yourself. Find someone who makes you feel you belong to home. He should be your home because that's where your heart belongs." Rosalie explained.

Suddenly the phrase _Don't forget where you belong, Bella _popped up in my head and I knew what it meant. Jacob was making sure that whoever I choose makes me feel home, normal, where I belong because home is where the heart is. I just got to find the one that makes me feel like I truly belong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was different back home well for me it was. I would have one day with Edward another with Jacob. I got to thinking that it was something normal except I noticed the tension was getting more intense between the two.

"Bella, I'm taking you to dinner tonight alright?" Edward said wrapping his arm around me. I shake my head looking at him "Nonsense, I told Jacob I would go hang with him tonight for dinner." I explained. "Well then let me take you out tomorrow?" He suggested. I shrugged my shoulders together "Sure if there's nothing coming up then I will take you up on that idea."

"Can I at least drop you off the border line of La Push?" He asked looking at me. "Sure, I was going to drive there but I don't think it'd hurt if you drop me off." I answered before getting up from the step I was sitting on. I stretched my back before Edward helped me in his car.

The drive there was slow which was now normal for Edward. Not only did he want to have every moment with me but He wanted to show that he could drive normally. "Thank you for the ride" I said and gave him a hug. He smiled his crooked smile and kisses me in the forehead. "Anytime love" He replied.

I got out of the truck and off the Volvo left. I begin walking to La Push and took my phone out sending Jacob a text saying I'll meet him on the beach. The time I reached the beach he was already there sitting on the trunk we had sat on when I first came back to Forks.

"Hey, you beat me here" I said jokingly as I sat next to him. He was looking at the sand intensely "I didn't realize it was a race" He replied huskily. "What's up?" I asked looking at his hands seeing them shaking slightly. "Look, Bella there's something I've been hiding from you. Something I've been meaning to tell you." He said still looking at the sand.

"Well go for it. I'm listening and you have time" I said wishing he'd look at me. "Bella, do you realize something in my tribe like the couples? Do you notice how close they are?" He asked looking up finally at me but his eyes seemed worried and afraid? I couldn't trace it easily it was as if he was trying to hide something else.

"Yeah, they seem very loving and well I noticed they look like they really love each other." I said fighting the urge to bite my lower lip. "Well Bella there's a reason why they're that way. Bella, when a wolf phases they eventually find their imprint." Jacob stated looking at me for some sort of answer.

I didn't know what the heck he was speaking about "Imprint? What is that?" I asked out of curiosity and confusion. "Imprinting on someone is like...like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her." He explained looking directly into my eyes as he said it.

I nodded and looked back at him and asked with a voice above a whisper "Have you…imprinted on someone?" He swallowed hard and looked at his hands before looking at the ocean. "That's for you to figure out." He answered.

"Jacob…Why won't you answer my question?" I asked taking his hand in mine immediately He turned and looked at me with a pained expression before pulling his hand away from me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt electrify by it all. His warming touch sends that sense of feeling that I never felt before.

"Bella, I rather have you choose then to ask who I imprinted on. IF I even imprinted." He said looking at his hands placing them on his lap. "Listen Jacob, I have spent a lot of time with Edward and you don't you think I ought to know who I want to be with by now?" I commented.

"Yeah, well when will you make the final answer?" He asked refusing to stare at me. "I already made that decision." I answered. "Who did you choose?" He asked shakily. "I'll answer as soon as you tell me who you imprinted on." I challenged him.

He scoots over to me and cups my face with both his hands as he stares at me. "Bella, I just don't want you to base your decision on who I've imprinted. I just want you to know that I love you and that this imprint can make the person either be my soul mate or my friend." He said and I realize that He could be telling me that his imprint was someone I don't even know.

"I choose Edward" I lied so that He could tell me his answer. "Well that changes things. Bella, I've got to talk to Sam. He's calling me." He hurried up and left. I was in shock that He didn't even tell me who he has imprinted on.

Was it that bad that he worry He could hurt me? I heard a couple of howls and one was in pain. My eyes fill with tears and I started to sob uncontrollably. I just sobbed until I felt a pair of warm hands touch my shoulders "What's wrong sweet heart?" Emily asked. I looked up and turn around to face her and hugged her tightly. She held me as I was sobbing my eyes out.

"Did Jacob tell you about his secret?" She asked rubbing my back softly. "He-He told me… but-but he wouldn't tell me who-who." I hiccupped and sobbed like a mad lady. She gasped and pulls back from our hug. "What made him not tell him?" She asked me looking at me in shock. "I-I told him I chose Edward but I lied!" I said before crying once again.

She tries to calm me down before talking to me. I eventually stopped crying. "Listen, Bella you should come with me and I'll let you have some dinner before the boys come. You've got to tell Jacob the truth and he'll explain it I promise." She said assuring me. "But I don't know if I can handle the imprint." I said in fear knowing that if I told Jacob the truth it wouldn't change things.

"Do you choose Jacob or Edward? Answer honestly and with your heart and mind." Emily asked. I was thinking of Edward and all the things I've been with him then I thought of Jacob and all the memories I've shared with him. I realize that with Edward I never felt truly myself. I always felt like I had to measure up to him. Jacob made me feel like I belong…like home.

"Jacob" I finally answered to Emily and she looked at me relieved. "Well then the wolf pack will meet Jacob's imprint tonight." She said and helped me up and I looked at her confused. "I'm meeting Jacob's imprint tonight?" I asked feeling hurt and jealousy hit me once again. "Yeah, you better be there or they'll be asking why you didn't come." She answered.

I wasn't ready to see the pack. I wasn't ready to see Jacob's imprint because I'll probably smack her or yell at her and then cry. Jacob did mention that she had a choice though. _Soul mate or friend..._I just needed to get this night over with so I can go to bed and cry some more.

The dinner time came before I knew it and all the boys came running in. Emily, Leah and Claire helped make dinner while I made dessert. We all also get to eat some before the boys came in. "When will we meet Jacob's imprint?" I asked. The girls all stared at me in utter shock and then started to laugh. "Did I miss something?" I asked raising a brow in confusion.

"I'M HUNGRY" Embry yelled as he entered first and immediately dug into his plate. "GET IN MY BELLY GOOD OL' FRIED CHICKEN" Jared shouted as he joined Embry. Paul, Quil and Seth joined in the room and all of them were chattering and laughing.

Sam finally entered the room with Jacob by his side. Jacob had a serious look as he stared at the girls then he saw me. Emily ran to Sam and kissed him on the lips before whispering in his ear. He nodded and then whispered to Jacob and his expression changed completely.

Jacob laughed and shook his head before He and Sam sat at the table to eat dinner. "What did she tell Sam to tell Jacob?" I asked Leah. "You'll see Bella. You'll see" Leah smirked and went over to flirt with her boyfriend Paul. Once everyone finished dinner and I had my good amount of tea, drank so much of it I probably drank a liter, I watch Sam as He stood up wrapping his arm around Emily.

"Guys, we have to celebrate today for we have a new imprintee in the family of Quiletes" Sam stated and I felt my stomach drop and I immediately ran to the bathroom. I was in the bathroom before I heard a cheer of the whole room of "Yeah! Woo!" ending with "Aww!"

I got out of the bathroom and all eyes were on me. "Uh, what did I miss?" I asked not wanting to meet Jake's imprint. Everyone and I mean everyone, started to laugh at me. "What is so funny? Every time I ask a question all I get is laughter. I am no comedian so I know what I'm saying is not funny what is it? Am I so stupid to realize these answers? DO the girls here read minds too?" I basically cried out.

Jacob immediately was by my side wrapping his arms around my body, his chin on my shoulder as he rocked me side to side. I immediately relaxed under his touch and heard and felt the rumbling of laughter coming out of him. "Bella-Bella-Bella. You're so adorable when you're mad." He said.

"I'm just tired of people not telling me who your damn imprint is." I retorted. "Bella, baby, you're my imprint. I imprinted on you. The reason I left was because you told me you chose Edward but then Emily explained to me that you were testing me and that you chose me." He explained.

I was in shock that I was his imprint like what I thought that he imprinted on some girl and all this time it was me. Boy did I feel so stupid. "Just eat the dessert Jacob so you can take me home" I mumbled. He laughed hard and gave me a squeeze before he went to the kitchen to get a plate.

I was excited and really happy except I didn't want to show it because I'd do that in my own private time at home. Jacob talked with his friends eating dessert while I helped Emily and the girls clean up.

"You know Bella I was more excited when I found out I was Sam's imprint." Emily stated as she passed me a plate to wash. "Well, I'm not the type to express excitement around people only sometimes" I admitted and continue doing the dishes. Emily and Leah did most of the talking while I finish most of the dishes.

"You ready to go Bells?" Jake asked with a huge grin on his face. It was nice seeing him glow with such happiness but quite frankly I was worn out from the day. "Sure" I said and walked by him as we left I heard the boys whistle and cheer as we left.

Jacob opens the door and I got in the passenger side as He got in the driver's side. He began to drive and I looked at him he looked really concentrated on the road. "Hey, did you have fun at Em's?" He asked not looking at me. "Yeah, definitely" I said looking at his hand that lay on the wheel.

"Well that's good because I was thinking that you didn't. Everything okay Bella?" He asked. "Yeah, it's just kind of a lot to take in." I said not wanting to tell him my true feelings. "Bella, as my imprint, I can tell when you're lying so just keep that in mind" He mentioned.

He stopped right in front of my house and cut the engine off. "I was afraid that I lost you to some La Push chick. I didn't know who I wanted…Who I belonged to. You made me realize that I couldn't be with anyone who made me feel like I belong but you. Every time I'm with you I feel like I'm home and nothing ever felt so right. I choose you and I always choose you Jacob Black" I admitted.

He stared at me and scooted over no space between us I could smell his cologne. Since when did my best friend decided to wear cologne? It wasn't too strong in fact it smells so good that I was intoxicated by Jacob's presence.

"Bella, I knew I liked you when you came to Forks junior year but I didn't realize I was in love with you until I saw you heart broken. I realized that I would do whatever it takes to see you smile again. Your happiness is mine, your pain is mine, and I didn't wanted to tell you about the imprint because I wanted you to love me for me not because of some wolf magic." He explained and continued "I was angry when you told me you chose Edward that I had to go for a run but then Sam told me that back at Emily's that you chose me and that you were testing me to see if I have imprinted on another girl. I'm grateful it was you but even if I didn't imprint on you Bella; I would still choose you no matter who try to come in our way because I love you Bella, I always loved you and man I just love that you are mine."

My eyes watered at what He was saying, I wrapped my arms around his neck and just brought his face close to mine. My forehead touching his I stared into his eyes as I spoke softly "Now that I know that I'm your imprint…You can't get rid of me" He chuckled and I felt his warm breath on my face. He was prepared because his breath smells like mint and I had a mint leaf earlier so I was grateful for that.

We just stared at each other and we didn't need words to fill the air because each other's presence was enough. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply and I did the same before I closed my mouth waiting for Jacob to make the move. He moved his head and whispered in my ear "May I?" and I felt chills move through my whole body along with my heart picking up the pace.

He knew the effect he had on me because he can hear my heart beat. "Go ahead" I whispered back before I knew it his lips crashed against mine. It felt like the waves crashing against the shore or the feeling of the wind hitting my hair against my face it was truly breath-taking.

I kissed him back urgently and moved my hands up and down his neck and earned a groan from him. He kissed me passionately and his hands grabbed my hips bringing my chest against his. Our heart beats were both racing crazy. He was my personal sun, my piece of heaven. God sent me a beautiful tan angel that happens to be my best friend, Jacob Black.

He made everything so clear. He is my home and I never felt so certain on what I wanted in life until now. I realize He is what I want and a life with him is what I want to live. I knew Charlie approves of Jacob and it made me happy because I can picture my dad saying 'I told you so'.

(Author's note: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for Jake/Bella moment. Review and share lovelies)


End file.
